kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Adel
is the son of the Gamma Emperor Adonis and a brother of Alain, Argos, and Alia. Upon imprisoning his father, Adel is the current Emperor of the Gamma. His status as Gamma Emperor is then cemented upon assassinating his father. Family *Adonis - Father *Argos - Elder brother, Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *Alia - Sister, Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *Alain - Younger brother, Kamen Rider Necrom Character History Early life Adel was evidently born in the world of the Gamma at some point by the mid-19th century at the latest, the secondborn son of the Emperor Adonis and his wife, following his older sister Alia. They were joined by their younger brother, Alain, before their mother died. Ghost Returning to the world of the Gamma, Alain asks Adel why he didn't tell him about the power of possession the heroic Ghost Eyecons hold. Adel tells Alain that there would be no point in obtaining a living human body and that their only use to the Gamma is as a weapon, revealing that that was why he sent Jabel to recover the Eyecons without filling him in, stating that their world needs the inhabitants of the human realm. Adel learns from Igor that Alain has commandeered the Kamen Rider Necrom system which the Gamma had developed, without permission. Adel lets him be as he observes him fight the Kamen Riders in the human world, intending to see what he can do with it. Adel later sends Igor to begin the Demia Project, telling him that he will be appointed as the new magistrate if he is successful. Having been instructed by his father, Adonis, Adel summons his siblings Alia and Alain for a meeting with the Gamma magistrate, Edith, who had requested an audience with the royal family. Adel eavesdrops on Adonis's private conversation with Edith as well. Adel destroys his father's Eyecon body, forcing him to return to his mortal body and secretly imprisoned by him, then put the blame on his younger brother, by destroying his Eyecon body first to be forced back to his mortal body, to be killed there. He also attempted to get rid of Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Ghost for being one of the threats that may interfere with his plan. He now has a Gammaizer under his command, such as having an Adel Fire counterpart serve him and assist him to get rid of a more substantial threat, Ghost himself, freezing his movements and hurting him, whenever he transformed into Grateful Damashii via the Eyecon Driver G. During Alain and Takeru's return to find Makoto and his original human body back, Adel kills his dying father in front of Takeru and Alain, vanishing in Alain's arms. Adel, along with the now 11 Gammaizers, fought against Ghost and the 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated them before the Gammaizers merged with Adel to transform into his Perfect Gammaizer form. Personality Adel is a narcissistic megalomaniac: he is a fanatic in the Gamma ideology and believes he is the only one capable of bringing his father's ideals to fruition. However, his understanding of Adonis's ideology is distorted and far from Adonis's vision. Anything he deems unnecessary he will eliminate, even members of his family. He justifies his actions by saying it is for the sake of the perfect world, ignoring that he is responsible for creating war, conflict, and death, the things his father sought to eliminate. Powers and Abilities ;Gamma Hole creation :As a Gamma, Adel possesses the ability to create miniature Gamma Holes by merely pointing and making the shape of an eye with his hand, allowing him to travel from his own world to the human world and back. ;Energy Blast :Adel can shoot purple energy blasts from his hand, even in his human form. ;Hand-to-Hand Combat :Adel is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, being able to fight Ghost Grateful Damashii in his civilian form. Forms . - Gamma Ultima= *'Height': 201 cm *'Weight': 122 kg is the royal Gamma form which Adel assumes using the royal Transform Gamma Eyecon. ::Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Strength :Adel in his Gamma Ultima Form can easily destroy heavy equipment with a single blow. He easily overpowered Specter and Ghost in close combat. ;Temporal Rewind :Adel can use temporal rewind or time rewind ability in limited range. He demonstrated this ability when he resist shoots from Specter. ;Energy Blast :Adel can shoot powerful purple energy blast from his hand. Appearances: Episode 22 - Perfect Gammaizer= *'Height': 217 cm *'Weight': 108 kg After Adel fuses with the remaining 11 Gammaizers, he can transform into the . ::Powers and Abilities ;Plant Whips :Adel in his Perfect Gammaizer form can use plant whips to attack his opponents. He also can use plant whips for defense purpose. Appearances: Episode 38 }} Equipment *Gamma Transformation Eyecon (royal) - Adel has a white and black Gamma Eyecon that allows him to transform between his human form and his Gamma form. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Adel is played by . As Gamma Ultima, his suit actor is . Notes *Adel is the first villain to be related to a white Kamen Rider, as the previous trends of the preceeding seasons' respective white Riders' relatives are close friends to the main protagonists. **If Tenjuro Banno is counted, he is technically the second villain related to the white Rider. *As Gamma Ultima, his physical appearance is similar to Xibalba. *Adel is similar to Redyue, in terms of being cold and calculative, they also plot to usurp their respective superiors - Rosyuo and Adonis, respectively. **However, unlike Redyue, Adel successfully fulfills his ambition. *Both Alain and Adel are based on Cain and Abel, not only named after them, but also their grudges against each other. However, their role of being based on Cain and Abel are reversed. *Adel is the only of Adonis' children to not be a Kamen Rider (Alain is Necrom, Alia is Dark Necrom P and Argos is Dark Ghost). *Adel fuse with 11 Gammaizers and transform into Perfect Gammaizer very similar to when Takeru Tenkuji fuse with 15 Heroic Souls and transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 22: Conspiracy! Adel's Trap! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 27: Do-or-Die! Ready for Infiltration! **Episode 28: Bursting! Power of the Depths! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 33: Miracle! Infinite Thought! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 39: Opposition! Father & Daughter! Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters Category:Leader Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Relatives Category:Plant Monsters Category:Flower Monsters Category:Gammaizers